Changing Faces
by Ibozun
Summary: Excellente fic d'eQuasarus. Spoilers tome 5. Un été mouvementé. Quand un Auror est assigné à la protection d'Harry et que des mangemorts attaquent, que vat'il arriver? HarryTonks. RR SVP. CH2: CousePoursuite.
1. Présentation

**Changing Faces**

**Auteur** : eQuasarus (et Breven)

**Traducteur** : Ibozun

**Disclaimer**** Général : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K.Rowling et des différentes maisons d'éditions… Franchement je comprend pas l'intérêt du disclaimer : tout le monde est au courant qu'on ne gagne rien à faire des fanfictions, non?**

**Explications **:Cette histoire raconte l'été d'Harry entre la 5° et 6° année avec le développement d'une amitié profonde entre lui et Tonks à travers de nombreuses aventures. Cette histoire d'eQuasarus est excellente et c'est pourquoi je vous la traduit. Mon but est surtout d'écrire une suite à cette histoire (voyage dans le temps de 8 ans en arrière et romance) et donc si quelqu'un voulait reprendre la traduction à ma place ça ne me dérangera pas. Sinon je cherche un ou des bêtas… 

                                                                                       **Ibozun******

PS :Pour le moment j'ai trois chapitres de traduits et je vais essayer de les poster tous rapidement. Promis !


	2. Tempête

**Changing Faces**

****

******Tempête******

Une bouffée de chaleur aurait été un plaisir pour les habitants de Little Whining, et le reste du Royaume-Uni. L'été précédent les voitures étaient de véritables fours et les enfants avaient refusé de sortir jouer à cause de la chaleur. Les jardins avaient dépéris, les ventes de vaporisateurs d'eau avaient explosé, et il était rare que quelqu'un soit vu à l'extérieur plus de quelques minutes.

Cette année la situation était bien différente.

La pluie avait débuté une semaine après le début de l'été. Au départ on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une simple pluie d'été, abondante mais courte, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêtée et de sombres nuages emplissaient le ciel. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient des cheminées de presque toutes les résidences de Privet Drive. Le froid apporté par la pluie était trop intense et maintenant tous les habitants allumaient des feux régulièrement. Même ceux du numéro 4.

La cheminée avait rarement été utilisée les années précédentes, même au cœur de l'hiver. Malgré leur inquiétude, les occupants l'avait rouverte et maintenaient un feu en permanence.

A l'intérieur, fixant à travers la fenêtre une autre journée morbide, se trouvait un jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il s'agissait de plus qu'un simple mauvais temps. Durant les 5 années précédentes, il avait observé bien des choses incroyables et il savait mieux que la plupart que de telles choses étaient rarement des coïncidences. En sécurité à l'intérieure il était inquiet de ce que cela signifiait, et ainsi il occupait la majeure partie de son temps à traîner dans sa chambre, contemplant la pluie.

Cela s'arrêtait parfois, juste pour quelques heures de ci delà. En ces rares occasions Harry se précipitait hors de la maison et allait se promener au parc, lieu bien éloigné de là où on l'avait condamné à vivre. Comme durant tous les étés précédents, il détestait les vacances et désirait retourner à Poudlard, le seul endroit qu'il ait jamais considéré comme chez lui.

A l'occasion il se faisait attrapé par sa tante Pétunia quand il essayait de s'échapper. Dans ces cas-là il était renvoyé dans sa chambre avec un dos douloureux et un estomac vide. Elle gardait en permanence un œil sur lui maintenant et ne l'autorisait hors de sa vue que rarement. Harry pensait qu'elle agissait de façon étrange, pas par amour, mais par peur de lui. Elle avait toujours été effrayée et coléreuse à cause de ce qu'il était, mais n'avait jamais agit aussi bizarrement à propos de cela. Dernièrement elle l'emmenait même avec dans les magasins, l'obligeant à rester à côté d'elle même si elle ni allait que pour acheter une baguette. A cause de la pluie son groupe de commères prenait souvent le thé chez l'une ou l'autre et Harry y allait presque à chaque fois. Il restait assis bien sagement dans un coin de la pièce, ne faisant que penser.

Cela n'était pas aussi terrible que ça l'aurait été en d'autres circonstances, et comparé aux visites de la maison de Mme Figg, infestée de chats, c'était une partie de plaisir. Cela lui donnait du temps pour réfléchir aux évènements de l'année précédente, la mort de son parrain et la révélation de Dumbledore. Il appréciait la compagnie de ses femmes car elles ne voulaient pas lui parler et il n'avait donc pas à leur répondre. Le problème qu'il avait depuis la mort de Sirius de vouloir avoir de la compagnie mais ne pas vouloir discuter quand il en avait était ainsi résolu.

Tout de même, il ne sortait pas assez tout seul à cause de la pluie et donc, quand elle s'arrêta enfin Harry disparut à l'extérieur aussi  rapidement qu'elle. Pétunia fit de son mieux pour l'en empêcher mais fut vite laissée derrière et il avait disparu dès qu'il aperçut cette occasion d'avoir un peu de liberté.

Le parc était détrempé, mais heureusement il était aussi vide.

Harry regarda les nuages défiler plus rapidement qu'il ne les avait jamais vu. Pendant un moment il sembla qu'ils se battaient avec le soleil pour la maîtrise du ciel. Le soleil ne gagna pas mais les nuages ne déversèrent pas de pluie non plus, même s'ils paraissaient fort tentés. Le ciel resta sombre le reste de l'après-midi, mais Harry s'en moquait, il trouvait agréable d'être loin de tous, dont Dudley qui devenait impossible à supporter quand ses amis étaient avec lui.

Sur le chemin du retour les yeux d'Harry dansaient à la recherche du danger, de quelque chose à blesser. Il avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sur lequel déverser sa colère grandissant. Auparavant des chiens aboyant à son égard étaient suffisants et Dudley aussi. Même si personne n'était jamais blessé, c'était satisfaisant d'avoir un objet à sa colère, pour une raison quelconque.

Les nuages de pluie s'assombrirent et avec eux l'humeur d'Harry. Quelque part, quelqu'un faisait plus que jouer avec le climat. Le monstre humain, si il pouvait encore être considéré humain, était en train de prendre le contrôle de la communauté magique, et ensuite certainement du monde entier Ainsi le monde deviendrait un lieu de désolation, où personne ne vivrait sans peur

Un court regain de pluie n'aida pas les choses, et l'humeur d'Harry encore moins Aussi impossible que cela semble, cela paraissait centré sur Harry lui-même.

Quand la clarté augmenta à nouveau et qu'Harry put voir son chemin, il trouva son cousin Dudley et le reste de son gang l'attendant dans une ruelle en face de lui qu'il était forcé de prendre.

'Quoi ?' cracha Harry quand Dudley l'arrêta brutalement.

Dudley ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde, il avait embêté Harry depuis son retour. Ses amis grimacèrent et l'un d'entre eux, aussi cliché que cela paraisse fit craquer ses articulations de façon menaçante.

Ils avaient eu ce genre de confrontations auparavant, presque à chaque fois que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Dudley n'était pas près de pardonner à Harry l'incident des détraqueurs. Dudley avait dû voir des souvenirs horribles et de temps en temps Harry se demandait ce dont il pouvait s'agir (à part des cauchemars peut-être si jamais ils pouvaient les faire ressurgir). Harry allait se retrouver dans une bagarre et pour le moment ça ne l'intéressait guère. Même si à 4 contre 1 les chances étaient contre lui il ne sortit pas sa baguette. A un certain point après la mort de Sirius il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours gagner avec la magie seulement.

Dudley, étant la brute sans cervelle qu'il était, avait pensé qu'il n'était pas autorisé à l'utiliser et se servait de ce fait à son avantage. Jusqu'à présent Harry n'avait jamais été blessé par eux, pas vraiment. Dudley était assez puissant grâce à l'importance de son inertie mais Harry était bien plus rapide. Il était encore en train de changer, il avait perdu du volume mais gagnait toujours du poids.

Cette fois ci, les camarades de Big D semblait participer au divertissement. Cela inquiéta Harry légèrement. Dabs la ville ils étaient connus pour battre des enfants plus jeunes qu'eux. Les quelques personnes qui en parlaient le faisaient à voix basse. Bien sûr personne n'en parlait jamais autour du thé, peut-être parce que les adultes ne savaient pas la vérité ou ils refusaient de l'accepter.

A la maison ça allait, mais quand Pétunia sortait il la suivait. Vernon était en colère à cause de la façon dont elle traitait Harry. Il le disait assez souvent. Dernièrement entre Dudley et le comportement bizarre de Pétunia autour d'Harry il ne parlait de rien d'autre.

Un des garçons s'avança et Harry se tourna légèrement de sorte à avoir la meilleure perspective de ses agresseurs.

La possibilité d'utiliser la magie pour se protéger lui vint à l'esprit et maintenant il était fortement tenté de le faire. Plus tôt durant les vacances il avait reçu une lettre du Ministère. Quelqu'un en haut de la hiérarchie était maintenant très intéressait par sa sécurité et avait donné une permission spéciale à Harry pour utiliser la magie en cas de besoin. La lettre avait aussi mentionné que des Aurors seraient assignés à sa protection. Malheureusement ils devaient avoir oublié de prévenir les Aurors.

Jusqu'à présent Harry n'avait aperçu aucun Auror même quand il échappait à sa tante et était seul à l'extérieur. S'enfuir était son occupation favorite. Il était actuellement en train d'espérer un mangemort sur lequel il pourrait décharger toute sa colère.

Plus de mouvements.

'Quoi ? Inquiet de te prendre les pieds à nouveau et de tomber sur ton gros cul Dudley ?'

Harry se moqua, essayant d'utiliser la fierté de Dudley à son avantage pour que la bagarre soit moins déséquilibrée. Ca ne sembla pas marcher et Dudley indique aux autres d'avancer. Le groupe entier de resserra autour d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est que la longueur d'un bras entre lui et les autres. Personne ne semblait pourtant suffisamment confiant pour lancer le premier coup.

La raison pour laquelle ils avaient attendu apparut soudain à Harry quand ils se dépêchèrent de faire de la place pour que Dudley s'insère entre eux. Il fit un petit pas en avant et lança son énorme poing avec toute la force qu'il pouvait.

A nouveau son poing, bien que puissant, arriva lentement vers Harry qui l'évita aisément et fit tranquillement un pas en arrière. C'était une erreur. De derrière vint un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou droit et sa jambe lui fit défaut. Un autre pied trouva son chemin vers son autre genou un instant après et en trois secondes après le coup de poing il se retrouva sur les genoux.

'Plus aussi rapide maintenant, hein ?' rigola Dudley en envoyant son poing de la taille d'un ballon vers le visage exposé d'Harry.

Le coup dirigé vers le nez d'Harry n'atteignit jamais son but. Quelqu'un percuta le groupe et en envoya trois valser au sol. Le coup de Dudley fut redirigé et atteignit un autre membre du gang dans le ventre.

Harry fut le premier à voir son sauveur. Elle faisait à peu près la taille d'Harry, blonde et avait un sourire très familier. Elle était assez exceptionnelle. 'Eh ben, il était temps que quelqu'un ait besoin de moi.'

Sa façon de parler annonçait très clairement son identité et la mâchoire d'Harry tomba. 'Tonks ?' demanda-t-il, totalement surpris.

'Ouaip' Elle sauta sur ses pieds, souriant largement en se frottant les mains de façon théâtrale. 'En chair et en os.'

Elle n'avait pas du tout un de ses looks habituels. Elle était vêtu à la dernière mode et avait de longs cheveux blonds descendants jusqu'à ses épaules en vaques gracieuses. Pendant un moment après l'avoir vue, Harry eu du mal à respirer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, celles-ci étaient tout ç fait hors de propos à ce moment là. Il les poussa immédiatement de côté. Tonks était un Auror et bien plus âgée que lui : elle devait bien avoir au moins 28 ans. Un fait qu'il se répéta plusieurs fois.

Le gang qui avait été mis à terre se releva rapidement et quand se fut fait Dudley repris immédiatement le contrôle de la situation. 'T'es qui ?' demanda-t-il, énervé par son intervention.

'Sa copine.' Répondit Tonks naturellement. 'Je l'ai cherché partout. Merci de me l'avoir gardé.' Elle souria malicieusement.

Les joues de Dudley rougirent d'embarras et il l'observa un long moment. ' Tu es la petite maie de ce bâtard ?' demanda-t-il, en colère.

'Bien sûr. Nous nous sommes rencontrés plus tôt cet été et il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il est vraiment mignon.' Dit-elle en passant son bras autour de la nuque rougissante d'Harry. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Dudley ne sut pas comment réagir. Il continua de fixer Tonks et à chaque fois qu'il tournait son regard vers Harry il s'emplissait de colère. 'Tu sais, il va à l'école St Brutus pour délinquants incurables. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais c'est vraiment un criminel.'

Tonks regarda dans la direction d'Harry, le visage enthousiaste et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. 'Vraiment Harry ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais un mauvais garçon ! Peut-être devrions nous retourner chez moi et voir ce dont tu es capable.' Dit-elle de façon mélodramatique avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et de le regarder de manière très suggestive.

Plusieurs des garçons du groupe rougirent. Dudley parut insulté et essaya de penser à quelque chose à rétorquer. ' Je suis aussi un mauvais garçon.' Dit-il lamentablement. 'Nous avons le gang le plus mesquin du quartier.' Ajouta-t-il, espérant qu'elle oublie Harry et sorte avec lui.

Harry commença à comprendre les deux parties et décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Tonks, il aimait se venger de Dudley ainsi, sur quelque chose que même Dudley ne pouvait pas changer.

'Nous pourrions…' Il regarda vers Tonks, lui faisant son sourire à transformer les jambes en gelée et un clin d'œil. '…aller chez toi. J'aimerais faire autre chose que m'amuser avec Dudley. Il est tellement rasoir, il ne fait rien que frapper des gosses dans la rue, et en plus il a besoin de l'aide de ses amis.'

'Je suis le champion de boxe junior de la région, je vous ferez savoir.' Répondit-il en colère. ' Le meilleur de tout le sud de Londres. Père pense même que je pourrais peut-être aller aux nationaux et gagner.'

'Oh… La boxe.' Tonks feignit l'intérêt. 'Mais pourquoi un grand boxer bat des personnes plus petites que lui, ne serait-il pas mieux de pratiquer sur un adversaire de ta taille. Bien que je doute qu'il en existe…' Elle s'arrêta un instant et observa Dudley. '…un seul qui puisse être de poids face à toi de toute façon.' Harry essaya désespérément d'arrêter le ricanement qui essayer de lui échapper.

Pour une quelconque raison Dudley prit cela pour un compliment et bomba le torse encore plus. Il était vraiment intéressé par Tonks. Harry faillit à nouveau rire, mais s'arrêta en se rappelant soudainement que lui aussi avait été brièvement attiré. Seulement brièvement bien sûr.

Tonks se rapprocha derrière Harry et le fit se retourner, l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Totalement surpris Harry se laissa faire, appréciant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. 'Tu vois, il embrasse incroyablement bien aussi. Peut-être vais-je attendre d'en avoir finit avec lui avant de chercher ailleurs.' Dit-elle, lui faisant signe de la main et tirant Harry derrière elle pour partir.

Après le coin de rue suivant Harry se contenta de la fixée. Le baiser avait été si soudain qu'il en était resté en état de choc. Etait-ce son imagination ou bien avait-elle utilisé sa langue ?

'Ne t'attends pas à quelque chose comme ça de ma part à nouveau Harry.' Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. 'Ne te laisse pas embarquer dans des problèmes comme ça, tu t'es bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent.'

Elle l'avait donc surveillé.

'Attends un instant ! Tu veux dire que tu m'as suivit tout l'été ? N'est-ce pas ?'Demanda-t-il en la fixant, accusateur. Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour détourner le regard. Harry se trouva rappelé de Cho et de son comportement en sa présence. Don estomac se retourna en pensant à elle et il changea donc sa ligne de pensées. _Si_ Tonks avait été présente tout l'été…

'Tu m'as déjà vu me battre avec Dudley auparavant…' Dit-il, un tant soit peu en colère. Avant il avait utilisé son cousin pour apprendre à se défendre mais maintenant qu'il savait que quelqu'un avait été là, il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il essayait d'agir stupidement en présence des gens qui pensait à lui comme à rien de plus qu'une saleté sur leurs chaussures, mais il haïssait que quelqu'un le connaissant l'ai vu comme ça.

'Oui.' Répondit-elle en ralentissant. 'Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé pourtant j'aurais suggéré quelques différentes approches quand il s'agit de ton cousin. Il est réellement balourd, il est peut-être capable de quelques bons coups mais il se fatigue vite. Ce serait mieux d'essayer de l'épuiser avant qu'il ne réussisse à placer ses coups. Fais le courir un  peu.'

Harry prit des notes inconsciemment. Il avait même envie de poser des questions. Mais ça continuait à le titiller qu'elle l'ait vu auparavant. 'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé avant ?'

Secouant la tête elle le tira derrière elle à nouveau. 'Viens. Allons quelque part de plus priver.' Elle indique ensuite de la tête la rue d'où ils venaient où le groupe de Dudley les observaient du coin de la rue. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre l'échange mais il était clair que Harry connaissait Tonks.

Au parc, une fois seuls Tonks se concentra et repris un visage que Harry reconnaissait,

Ses cheveux changèrent aussi de couleur. 'Ici.' Dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. 'Je déteste avoir l'air aussi jeune, pas que ce soit mal ou quoi que ce soit…'

'Donc ?' Demanda-t-il.

Tonks le regarda, confuse. 'Donc quoi ?' Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue avant ?' Harry la fixa furieusement.

'Oh.Ca…' Elle secoua la tête. Pendant qu'Harry se demandait où elle avait été exactement, il ne se souvenait de personne les ayant vus lui ou le gang. Personne n'était aux alentours ou ils n'auraient pas fait cela. 'En fait j'essayais de voir si tu avais une quelconque expérience en self-défense. Tu n'es pas en grande forme physique mais tu es plutôt sans peur. Pas le plus intelligent combattant que je connaisse mais ça n'est pas grave quand tu combat des idiots sans cervelle comme eux.'

Elle prit soudain une décision et se releva. 'Allez viens, je vais te montrer comment mettre ton cousin hors d'état de nuire sans travailler trop.' Elle fit un pas vers Harry. 'Ici, regarde. Tu vas adorer ça.' Elle fit un léger mouvement tournant et frappa doucement la nuque d'Harry, touchant à peine sa peau. Rien ne sembla se produire pendant un moment puis il commença à perdre son souffle. Après s'être étouffé quelques secondes, la sensation disparut et il put respirer à nouveau.

'Comment as-tu…' Après une pause pour essayer de reprendre son souffle et comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, il la regarda de nouveau. '… fait ça ?'

'C'est magique.' Plaisanta-t-elle et Harry souria à sa blague. 'Non sincèrement tu met un peu de magie dans tes doigts. Comme quand tu transplanes tu pousses ta magie hors de toi, pas seulement à travers ta baguette. Ou quand tu… non oublie ça. Pousse seulement ta magie dans tes doigts. Après tu peux la faire passer dans n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui.'

Essayant encore et encore des centaines de fois, Harry finit par laisser tomber. Il paraissait totalement incapable de pousser sa magie hors de lui comme elle le pouvait.

Quand il eut laissé tomber elle s'approcha pour le consoler. 'C'est pas grave, vraiment, ça m'a pris plusieurs jour à moi aussi pour y arriver.' Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

Se sentant mieux, Harry acquièsa et attendit pour voir ce que Tonks voulait faire. Il n'avait pas reçu plus d'une lettre ou deux de la part de Ron et Hermione. Il comprenait pourquoi, Dumbledore essayait à nouveau de le maintenir dans les ténèbres et ça le frustrait. Maintenant que Tonks était là peut-être pourrait-il obtenir quelques informations.

'Donc… comment la guerre se passe ?' Finit-il par demander. Elle sembla se glisser dans une attitude silencieuse aisément, pas du tout mal-à-l'aise.

Le silence s'éternisait et Harry remua, puis éventuellement s'assit. Il se sentait très mal-à-l'aise pour sa part à cause de silence.

'T'es-t-il jamais arrivé de seulement regarder les nuages ?' Demanda Tonks. 'C'est incroyable à quel point ils changent. Ils prennent n'importe quelle forme. Un instant tu voies quelque chose et en un clin d'œil leur forme est totalement différente.'

Levant les yeux vers les nuages Harry ne voyait rien. Ce n'était que des nuages n'ayant rien de spéciaux pour autant qu'il puisse constater. Il ne répondit donc rien, ne sachant que dire. Ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'il voyait étaient deux choses bien différentes.

'Le ministre lui-même m'a assignée à ta protection. J'ai foiré durant une mission et Riley a été blessé. Dumbledore n'était pas content avec moi et a donc parlé au ministre de ce job.' Dit-elle, paraissant triste. 'Je ne sais pas grand-chose moi-même pour le moment, je n'ai pas été présente pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Si je savais quelque chose je te le dirais. Vraiment. Je sais ce que c'est d'être maintenue à l'écart.' Elle s'arrêta soudainement.

Harry était désolé pour elle. Il se rappelait l'été précédent chez Sirius où elle renversait des parapluies et des chaises ainsi que tout les autres incidents qui semblaient se produire magiquement autour d'elle. Mais par contre, au Département des Mystères elle avait fait aussi bien que tout le monde. A part Dumbledore bien sûr. Harry se sentait toujours épaté par ce qu'il avait fait.

'Désolé Tonks.' Dit-il, se sentant partiellement responsable de sa situation actuelle.

'Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Chuis pas sensée te parler de toute façon. Pas tant que tu n'as pas d'ennuis sérieux. Je me suis beaucoup ennuyée ces derniers temps. C'était marrant de jouer avec ces garçons. Ils sont assez stupides de toute façon, prenant du Drax et tout…'

'Drax ?' Demanda Harry curieux.

Tonks fit une pause et regarda en l'air. 'Drogues peut-être ? Je n'arrête pas d'oublier que tu as été élevé comme un Moldu. Tu ne sais pas encore tout à propos des sorciers. Le Drax est et les potions sont des trucs que certains prennent pour se sentir  bien pendant un moment, mais ce n'est pas bon pour la santé du tout. Ca crée une dépendance et tout ça. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui les utilisent mais c'est très efficace.'

Si jamais Dudley se faisait prendre avec des drogues il aurait de gros problèmes. Mais Vernon ne l'admettrait jamais et Pétunia non plus à priori. Ils ne croyaient jamais rien de mal à propos de Dudley.

Pétunia avait changé malgré tout. Elle ne souriait jamais, elle avait perdu pas mal de poids depuis l'été précédent et ses yeux semblaient se voiler dès qu'elle regarder Harry. Depuis le début de l'été elle ne l'avait pas insulté une seule fois, en fait elle ne lui disait jamais plus de 2 ou 3 mots à la fois.

Harry se releva mais Tonks fit céder ses jambes en dessous de lui et roula à califourchon sur lui. 'Tu devrais te mettre dans les ennuis plus souvent.'

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et un éclat malicieux était présent dans son regard, ressemblant fortement à celui de Dumbledore. 'Je ferais de mon mieux.' Essaya-t-il de se plaindre.

'Ah, c'est ça le bon esprit.' Ria-t-elle en le dépeignant par jeu.

A l'approche de la maison, Pétunia apparut en balançant la porte d'entrée ouverte et se précipitant dans la pluie vers Harry. 'Où étais-tu ?' Demanda-t-elle, d'une voie emplie de crainte à nouveau.

Pendant un instant Harry faillit lui crier dessus en réponse. Elle commençait à le mettre vraiment en colère et il ne voulait pas avoir à lui dire en permanence ce qu'il faisait. Dudley était certainement rentré maintenant et avait inventé une histoire quelconque.

Vernon apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte un instant plus tard et attrapa Harry par le bras, serrant son poignet le plus possible. 'J'ai entendu des choses à propos de toi mon garçon. Dudley dit que tu sors avec quelqu'un de notre genre. Est-ce vrai ?' Demanda-t-il en tirant Harry à l'intérieur.

Dudley était donc bien rentré. Il avait certainement été en colère à cause de l'intervention de Tonks et n'était pas près d'abandonner ses essais ridicules pour l'obtenir.

'Oui, et ?' Demanda Harry comme ci de rien n'était.

Pour la première fois qu'il puisse s'en souvenir Vernon fit plus que de beugler. Sa main l'atteignit plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait put si attendre et marqua son visage d'une trace de main rouge vive. 'Tu ne me manqueras plus de respect ainsi, _mon garçon. Je ne veux jamais plus t'entendre parler comme ça ! Tu es l'un d'entre eux, tu devrais voir quelqu'un de ton espèce et rester à l'écart des gens normaux ! Je te préviens que tu vas rester loin d'elle ou je t'assure que tu ne retourneras jamais à cette école maudite !' Hurla-t-il à Harry dans sa rage._

Le choc dut aux évènements ne laissa Harry sans réactions que quelques instants, pas suffisamment pour que les autres et put reprendre leur contenance. Dans l'instant qui suivi il eut sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers le ventre de Vernon. 'Si jamais tu me frappes à nouveau.' Harry dit d'une voix basse et dangereusement calme. 'Je t'enverrais rencontrer mon parrain dans l'au-delà. Et il ne sera pas aussi gentil que je le suis.'

Pour la première fois depuis son retour chez eux il avait révélé pourquoi il était en colère en permanence. Vernon ne sembla pas y faire attention. 'Il le méritait bien. Cette pauvre excuse d'être humain n'a jamais mérité de vivre de toute façon !' Cria-t-il, sa voix outrageusement forte. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'Harry avait sa baguette pointé sur lui et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir et il leva de nouveau la main, s'apprêtant à le frapper encore une fois.

Harry n'allait pas laisser cela e produire et était près à lancer un sort sur Vernon. 'Mon parrain.' Cracha-t-il à Vernon, l'énervant encore plus. 'était un homme bien supérieur à ce que tu es et sera.' Pétunia poussa un cri et se jeta entre les deux, arrêtant tout.

'S'il te plais, je t'en prie.' Pria-t-elle son mari. 'Ne fais pas ça. Il va te blesser et nous ne pouvons pas l'en empêcher.'

Dudley paraissait tellement effrayé qu'il risquait de se pisser dessus. Il était dans le coin et avait regardé avec satisfaction, se moquant de ce qui arrivait à Harry tant que c'était mauvais. Maintenant il perdait une bataille dans sa tête et était totalement effrayé de la menace que représentait Harry.

'Jamais !' Rugit Vernon dès que Pétunia se fut écartée, pensant qu'il allait bien et ne ferrait pas la bêtise d'essayer de frapper Harry à nouveau.

Quelqu'un frappant à la porte détourna l'attention de tous. C'est ce qui sauva Vernon, il s'éloigna d'un pas et repensa ses actions un moment. Harry n'allait pas se laisser frapper et était près à punir Vernon pour la vie de misère qu'il lui avait fait subir et pour avoir insulté son parrain. Si la main de Vernon avait continué son trajet, elle n'aurait jamais atteint son but.

Un postier se trouvait là paraissant confus quand Pétunia ouvrit la porte. Dans sa main se trouvait une enveloppe avec deux mots écrits dessus. C'était écris en grande lettres arrondies et mal formées. _Harry Potter._ Harry jeta à peine un coup d'œil, il était en train de fixer Vernon, attendant que celui-ci fit le moindre geste lui permettant de l'attaquer en bonne conscience.

Pétunia arracha la lettre des mains du facteur et lui claque la porte au nez. Rendant certainement ce dernier encore plus confus. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment il était arrivé là avec une lettre dans ses mains, particulièrement une sans adresse.

'Ouvre la !' Dit-elle à Harry en la lui jetant violemment. Elle regardait la chose comme ci c'était le diable lui-même.

Harry fixa la lettre un moment, pas vraiment sûr d'où elle venait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu cette écriture et le sceau lui était inconnu : c'était un dragon sur fond de flammes. C'était laid et attirant à la fois. Finalement, une fois décidé il l'ouvrit délicatement et sortit le parchemin.

A l'intérieur rien n'était écris, le papier était totalement blanc. Les sourcils d'Harry s'élevèrent dans sa confusion causée par la lettre jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit bizarre commence à s'en échapper. Un son bruyant qui revenait en échos à travers la pièce comme si quelqu'un criait du fond d'une caverne profonde. Harry lâcha la lettre de stupeur et Pétunia poussa un hurlement avant de s'enfuir de la maison plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue bouger. Elle se dirigeait vers le bas de la rue en direction d'un abri inconnu des autres qui restèrent là, confus. On aurait dit qu'elle s'attendait à une telle lettre et que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait forcé Harry à être avec elle en permanence.

Vernon regarda la lettre et l'arracha du sol, la jetant dans la cheminée. Harry essaya de l'en empêcher, inquiet de l'origine de la lettre. Il ne recevait plus de lettre ces derniers temps, ni de Ron et Hermione, ni même de Luna, qui avait promis de lui écrire durant l'été.

Certains autres membres de l'AD avait juré la même chose et pourtant pas une seule lettre ne lui était parvenue. Il n'avait reçu aucun hibou. Hedwige passait de longues périodes partie quand il envoyait des lettres mais revenait toujours les serres vides. Ce qui était le plus troublant était qu'il ne recevait même plus le Daily Prophet auquel il s'était abonné.

La lettre fut engloutie dans un nuages de fumée verte, mais les flammes devinrent vertes aussi. Harry ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire mais il sut instinctivement qu'il était en danger. Sa cicatrice était légèrement douloureuse et cela suffit à Harry pour savoir que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

Etonnement, Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore embêté cet été, mais en même temps ça le privait de toute connaissance sur ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Ces deux faits le troublait énormément.

Un visage apparut dans les flammes, une face qui emplissait Harry de tant de haine et de mépris qu'il s'arrêta net. 'Fuis !' La voix aigue de Peter Pettigrow résonna dans l'âtre. 'Il vient te chercher.'

Puis elle disparut.

Harry fixait le feu qui reprenait sa couleur orange et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Peter, celui à cause de qui Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban et n'avait put s'occuper de Harry venait de lui donner l'alerte. Harry se demanda si il devait l'écouter ou l'ignorer. Mais la seconde option pris le dessus. Peter était dans les rangs ennemis et ne lui donnerais pas d'avertissement sauf pour le faire sortir de la protection de la maison.

Vernon recommença à grogner remarquablement comme un ours. Harry saisit l'occasion de retourner dans sa chambre. Mais il n'avait que partiellement grimpé l'escalier quand il entendit la porte d'entrée exploser et atteindre le mur d'en face avec un gros BOOM.

La panique commença à le gagner à nouveau. Personne hormis un mangemort ne ferait exploser la porte ainsi. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et continua vers sa chambre, baguette en main et prête à faire feu. En fait, si il avait le choix il préférait ne pas avoir à affronter des mangemorts, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus être sans défenses. Quelqu'un était en train de charger dans les escaliers derrière lui avant qu'il n'atteignit le palier, et il se retourna vivement pour tenter de les combattre.

Il utilisa le premier sort qui lui vienne à l'esprit avant d'avoir vu le visage de son agresseur. Celui-ci l'entendit et regarda vers Harry avant de l'éviter. Harry n'en renvoya pas d'autre, il lui sauta presque dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras.

'Pourquoi es-tu là ?' Demanda-t-il rapidement.

Elle secoua la tête et couvrit ses lèvres d'un doigt, puis pointa vers sa chambre. Il se dépêcha à nouveau, suivi de près par Tonks.

Une fois dans sa chambre Harry se tourna vers elle et reposa la question. Elle l'ignora momentanément et se tourna vers la porte pour l'ensorcelée. 'Tu as des ennuis.' Lui dit-elle en se retournant. 'Un livre a été volé ce matin chez Dumbledore qui pourrait permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres de détruire la protection que ta mère à mise sur toi. Je viens juste d'être prévenue. Le combat était furieux et il a à peine eu le temps de m'envoyer un mot. Nous devons partir, et tout de suite, avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici.'

Harry regarda autour l'état de sa chambre. Tout était en bordel, avec des livres et des vêtements traînant partout. Son lit était couvert de parchemins et de rouleaux, certains étaient des devoirs et d'autres des lettres. Ayant pour la seconde fois Tonks dans sa chambre Harry se sentit honteux de l'état qu'il avait laissé sa chambre atteindre. Il n'était pas trop troublé néanmoins, songeant à ce qu'il devait prendre.

Une explosion attira leur attention et Tonks le poussa derrière elle, fermant les yeux un instant. 'Ils sont là. Nous devons partir tout de suite. Oublie toutes tes affaires.'

'Comment allons nous partir ?' demanda Harry en regardant partout rapidement. Il ne comptait pas tout abandonner et il se précipita vers sa valise, fouillant à l'intérieur et jetant son album photo puis la Carte des Maraudeurs dans un sac à dos. Puis il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. 'Que penses-tu de ça ? '

Tonks secoua la tête anxieusement et il la mis dans le sac. 'Il y en a des douzaines ici, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de passer au milieu d'eux.'

*~*


	3. CoursePoursuite

**Chapitre Deux**

****

******Course poursuite******

A l'étage du dessous un vase fut brisé, ne faisant qu'augmenter la panique maintenant apparente d'Harry. Il était près de le porte, baguette en main, essayant de trouver se qu'il fallait faire. Il se tourna vers Tonks à nouveau, ses mâchoires serrées et un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles.

'Tu plaisantes. N'est-ce pas ?' Harry demanda d'une voix étranglée, regardant la fenêtre avec appréhension par laquelle Tonks venait de faire tomber son balai, son précieux Eclair-de-feu, en essayant de le monter et d'enjamber le rebord à la fois. Puis, bien sûr, pour compliquer les choses un peu plus, de nombreux mangemorts avaient envahis le jardin pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne puisse pas s'échapper sans que quelqu'un le voie.

Tonks fit un geste pour attirer le balai vers elle mais Harry l'en empêcha promptement.

Si Tonks avait attiré le balai, soit le mouvement soudain soit le bruit des buissons aurait attiré bien plus d'attention qu'ils n'en avaient besoin. Il était presque certain que le balai ne serait pas parvenu à moins de 3 mètres d'eux avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués.

Ainsi Tonks avait émis une idée folle. C'était peu être la meilleure idée du moment mais c'était de loin l'idée la plus folle qu'ils aient pu trouver, à part combattre tous les mangemorts tout seuls. Elle voulait sauter pendant qu'Harry s'accrocherait à elle puis, en même temps, attirer le balai vers elle, le monter et voler au loin avant d'atteindre le sol.

D'après son expression Harry pouvait voir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas comme il l'avait espéré. Elle comptait vraiment le faire. Harry était déjà tombé par la fenêtre et moins d'une seconde s'était écoulée avant qu'il percute le sol, si seulement elle pensait pouvoir le faire… 'Tu es folle !' Lui murmura-t-il férocement, la trouvant incroyable. 'Tu es totalement tarée.' Murmura-t-il de nouveau, espérant que le bordel de l'étage du dessous ralentirait les mangemorts une minute ou deux.

'Sérieusement Tonks, tu viens juste de faire tomber le balai en essayant de le monter et maintenant tu veux essayer de monter dessus dans les airs ? Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?'

'Oh et tu ferais mieux je suis sûre.' Cracha Tonks dans sa colère, toujours déterminée à le faire.

En dessous quelque chose fut encore détruit et Harry se détourna prestement de Tonks, vérifiant encore que la porte était bien fermée à clé pour au moins la troisième fois. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il pouvait rester et réaliser l'impossible avec Tonks ou se cacher et espérer qu'ils croient qu'il n'était pas là. Malheureusement, des bruits indiquaient que presque un douzaine d'entre eux fouillait lourdement mais consciencieusement la maison ,détruisant tout ce qui se dressait sur leur chemin.

Il prit sa décision soudainement quand la voix habituellement grave de Vernon atteignit des sommets à l'étage du dessous avant de s'éteindre soudainement. Dans les quelques mots qu'il prononça Harry entendit distinctement son nom et la position de sa chambre. Totalement paniqué Harry se tourna vers Tonks espérant qu'elle ait trouvé une meilleure idée. Il ne pouvait penser ç rien d'autre lui-même et glissait rapidement dans la panique la plus totale.

Sur son visage Harry put voir une expression hésitante. 'S'il te plais.' Le pria-t-elle doucement. 'Tu as bien confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?'

Il y avait bien plus derrière cette simple question qu'il n'y paraissait de premier abord, et même si sa vie était en jeu il ne comprenait pas quoi. Harry pouvait sentir en elle de profondes émotions cachées, sa réponse était très important pour elle. Ses yeux lui indiquèrent que pour elle il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une simple déclaration de confiance. Peu devait avoir confiance en ses capacités apparemment, certainement à cause de sa maladresse légendaire et de sa nature légèrement naïve. Et bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu auparavant, cela l'avait profondément blessée.

Après trois secondes d'hésitation Harry arriva à une conclusion. 'Oui j'ai confiance en toi. Mais c'est juste que… tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me confier ainsi à quelqu'un.' Cela dit, il glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture et offris sa main libre, l'autre étant occuper à glisser son sac sur son dos. Il se rendit compte que sa veste était déjà mouillée à cause de l'humidité entrant par la fenêtre mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, elle lui procurerait tout de même une certaine protection.

Tonks, satisfaite par sa réponse serra les bras du jeune sorcier autour de son ventre. Il ressentit sa respiration s'approfondir comme elle s'arrêtait un instant pour contrôler ses peurs et se concentrer. Puis dans une inhabituelle démonstration de grâce elle plongea à travers la fenêtre, l'entraînant avec elle. Harry commença à reconsidérer sa décision dès qu'ils furent dans les airs. Il eut une vision brève du ciel, il s'agrippa fermement à elle, espérant s'en sortir contre tout espoir.

D'une manière ou d'une autre un miracle se produisit et elle réalisa la manœuvre parfaitement. A peine sortit de la fenêtre qu'elle avait déjà le balai entre les jambes et avait bien agrippé le manche. Harry ne la vit ni ne l'entendit attirer le balai, étant bien plus préoccupé par le sol à ce moment-là. Lui faire prendre de l'altitude prit plus de temps en raison du poids du à la double charge. Ils frôlèrent les buissons avant que le balai n'ait accumulé suffisamment d'énergie pour s'échapper de la chute. Le bond fut si violent que l'estomac d'Harry se resserra violemment. Son cœur battait comme durant un match mais la poussée d'adrénaline était bien supérieure.

Le moment suivant le saut et juste avant que les mangemorts ne les aperçoivent Harry se sentit mieux que jamais auparavant. C'était plus qu'une simple poussé c'était presque l'extase.

Puis ils commencèrent à hurler.

Le balai se balança violemment, changeant dramatiquement de direction avec une force à lui briser la nuque. Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'agripper à Tonks, elle avait le contrôle à présent et semblait inhabituée à la maniabilité de l'Eclair-de-feu. Il n'avait jamais volé avec quelqu'un d'autre pour pilote et c'était une expérience nouvelle, il se sentait très conscient de la façon dont elle utilisait son bali. Elle vola à travers Privet Drive comme si le diable était à leur trousses. Ce qui était le cas d'une certaine manière. Elle survola tout à coup la barrière basse d'une maison qui n'était que trop familière à Harry.

Des jets lumineux les dépassèrent sur leur droite, atteignant un des arbres du jardin qui explosa sous la puissance du sort. Tonks se pencha contre le balai, le poussant à des vitesse encore supérieures. Harry risqua un coup d'œil en arrière et vit qu'un mangemort les poursuivait sur un balai de course.

En temps normal il n'aurait eu aucune chance face à l'Eclair-de-feu mais ils volaient à deux tandis que le mangemort n'avait pas de poids supplémentaire pour le ralentir. Heureusement que Tonks et Harry n'était pas lourds ni l'un ni l'autre. Venu de nulle part l'un des chats fou de Mme Figg sauta de l'arbre troué en miaulant et crachant de terreur. La créature malchanceuse arriva en plein sur le visage de leur poursuivant , les envoyant tout deux tournoyer sur le balai hors de contrôle. Il y eut un jet de sang et le chat fut envoyé violemment s'écraser au sol où il resta sans bouger. Il avait toute fois laissé sa marque. Ralentissant en serrant son œil droit,les cris enragés du mangemorts envoyèrent des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre dans le bon sens une rafale arracha ses lunettes, ne lui laissant aucune chance de les attraper. Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir mis la ficelle de maintient que la tante Pétunia lui avait acheté parce qu'il trouvait que cela le faisait paraître idiot.

Le balai changea à nouveau de direction en un angle très serré, allant à 90° sur la gauche, directement dans le jardin d'un voisin. Le portail qui était étrangement ouvert se referma à cause des masses d'air déplacées au moment où ils le franchisèrent. Le mur extérieur de la maison défila sous les yeux d'Harry, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

La maison disparut en un clin d'œil, remplacée par un jardin qu'il ne pouvait pas bien voir. Le balai entra en ascension immédiatement. Au moment où ils dépassèrent le sommet d'un cabanon celui-ci explosa en dessous d'eux, les aidant à prendre de la vitesse, mais arracha une partie des vêtements d'Harry.

L'angle augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'Harry craignit de glisser en arrière et tomber au sol. Il n'eut pas le courage de regarder en arrière à nouveau, craignant ce qu'il pourrait voir, et se contenta de s'agripper à Tonks de toutes ses forces et pressa ses paupières fermées. Mieux valait que la mort le frappe par surprise que de la voir venir.

Changeant encore totalement de direction Harry sentit la gravité les aplatir sur le balai quand ils se lancèrent dans un piqué. Son estomac se resserra de nouveau mais il ne le sentit pas, son adrénaline arrivant en poussée tellement proches que plus rien d'autre ne comptait, il ne percevait seulement que c'était le vol de sa vie. Quelque chose en dessous d'eux se mit sur leur voie, Tonks contourna l'obstacle rapidement en prenant un très rapide succession un tournant serré à gauche puis un autre à droite pour les remettre dans la bonne direction, cela fit involontairement s'ouvrir les yeux d'Harry et il se concentra sur leur situation.

Il put voir une épaule de Tonks s'élever et sa main lâcher prise sur le manche, attrapant sa baguette rangée dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Il entendit le début d'une incantation mais un roulement de tonnerre l'empêcha de l'entendre entièrement. Harry, clignant des yeux à répétition, aveuglé par la soudaine illumination, regarda autant que possible vers le ciel même si il ne voyait plus rien et se demanda d'où venait l'éclair. Il avait plue des cordes récemment mais sans le moindre orage. L'électricité statique courant sur sa peau fit se dresser ses cheveux et ses poils à la verticale, c'était comme ci l'air le transperçait de toutes parts avec mille aiguilles très fines et très doucement.

En dessous d'eux Harry constata que ce qui avait momentanément barré leur chemin avait maintenant disparu, ils étaient par contre bien trop près du sol et se déplaçaient de façon extrêmement rapide. Tonks fut capable de sortir du piqué mais bien trop près du sol pour qu'Harry soit content quand il n'était pas le pilote. L'herbe frôla son pantalon bien que ses jambes étaient maintenues aussi près que possible du balai. L'herbe mouillée finit de détremper son jeans brûlé et déchiré, le rendant encore plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Un sort jaune vif les dépasse juste après que Tonks eut ajusté leur course encore une fois. Il toucha un arbre qui s'enflamma d'un seul coup en envoyant des morceaux d'écorce dans toutes les directions. Harry ne put voir l'amplitude des dégâts que dans le bref moment qu'ils mirent à dépasser l'arbre. Ce qu'il vit ressemblait fortement à la fois où Dudley avait eu un pétard M-80 et l'avait mis dans un trou de l'un des arbres les plus larges du parc d'à côté. Harry avait reçu le blâme pour cette histoire bien entendu (même si il n'avait aucun moyen de se le procurer) et l'arbre avait finit par mourir de la cicatrice causée.

Ils étaient cette fois-ci en train de passer à travers la cour du devant de chez quelqu'un pour ce qu'Harry pouvait voir. Il avait du mal à voir sans ses lunettes et à la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient il n'avait à chaque fois qu'une fraction de seconde pour voir et identifier le décor.

Tonks éleva à nouveau le manche pour éviter les buissons qui servaient de barrière autour de la cour. De l'autre côté elle s'arrêta si brutalement que Harry recommença à se sentir malade. Il pouvait sentir son estomac faire des bonds et était très satisfait de ne rien avoir mangé récemment.

Deux autres mangemorts les dépassèrent de chaque côté à des vitesses folles, n'ayant pas de balai pouvant s'arrêter aussi rapidement. Harry regarda Tonks envoyer deux sorts à toute vitesse. En un mouvement gracieux elle remis sa baguette dans son étui caché et repartit en un clin d'œil.

La charge qui s'était accumulée autour d'eux se concentra encore plus et un flot d'énergie les transperça. Le monde blanchit dans un soudain éclat lumineux. Plus rien n'était visible. C'était comment regarder le soleil. En même temps Harry sentait une forte pression sur sa cage thoracique et il avait du mal à inspirer. Le bruit était encore pire, comme une énorme explosion qui faillit le rendre sourd.

'Tu vas bien ?' Lui cria-t-elle tandis qu'ils dépassaient le toit d'une maison.

'Ouais !' Cria-t-il en retour dans son oreille, espérant qu'elle entendrait la suite. Les éclairs l'effrayaient se soir, c'était comme si ils les poursuivaient, ou réagissaient à quelque chose qu'ils faisaient. Elle semblait préoccupée et ressortit sa baguette à nouveau, fouillant les alentours en la fixant dans la direction de son regard. 'Mais peux-tu faire un peu plus attention ? Je crois que nous les avons semés.'

Ce qui déclenchait des éclairs il aurait aimé le savoir pour pouvoir éviter d'être atteints.

Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort, sifflant dans leur oreilles comme ils commençaient à s'élever dans les nuages et Harry pouvait encore une fois sentir l'air se charger autour d'eux, attendant quelque chose, une raison de se décharger sur eux.

'Sûr !' Elle dit aussi autre chose mais d'une voix bien trop douce pour qu'il puisse l'entendre et à cet instant Harry ressentit une nouvelle décharge, exactement comme les fois précédentes. Tonks les fit rouler sur le côté tellement rapidement que Harry se sentit comme éjecté du balai. La seule raison qui l'en empêcha était qu'il avait gardé les jambes bloquées en dessous du balai et ses bras autour de Tonks.

Un flash encore plus brillant que les précédents emplit son champ de vision. Rapidement la lumière fut suivie d'un roulement de tonnerre fracassant qu'il sentit se répercuter dans tout son corps. Une explosion dans ses oreilles finit la séquence. Il ne savait même pas comment décrire le son, c'était bien plus que simplement fort, même 'assourdissant' semblait faible comme description. Son corps entier résonna, comme ci il avait été percuté par des vagues de grande puissance ou comme un bombardement de cognard gigantesques. C'était comme si ses os étaient près de se décomposer sous l'impact du son.

Quand il recouvrit la vue, il put constater qu'ils descendaient le long d'une rue, a ligne centrale juste sous son pied gauche. Deux points lumineux étaient au loin devant eux mais arrivaient vers eux à grande vitesse.

'Tonks !' Hurla-t-il espérant lui faire comprendre vers quoi ils se dirigeaient. Il espéra qu'elle l'entendit car lui-même ne put s'entendre après l'explosion qu'ils venaient de subir. Il ne savait même pas si il avait vraiment crié. Il hurla de nouveau, sachant seulement qu'il produisait un son grâce au roulement dans sa gorge. Il semblait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas non plus et d'une manière ou d'une autre ne se rendait pas compte de la paire de phares d'avançant rapidement vers eux.

'Allez' Cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait puis il la secoua violemment. Elle semblait inconsciente. Ne cherchant plus à la réveiller Harry la lâcha et attrapa le manche, le levant et l'éloignant de la voiture.

Ils l'évitèrent avec une marge bien supérieure que celles d'obstacles précédents mais Harry se demanda ce que les personnes dans la voiture en pensèrent. Ils devaient avoir crut à une hallucination en voyant deux personnes venir vers eux plus rapidement qu'ils n'avançaient, et ce sans véhicule.

Avant d'atteindre les nuages Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers sa maison, ne pensant pas la voir à cause de la distance parcourue mais il la vit. Pas la maison elle-même mais il savait où elle était, il semblait que les mangemorts y avait mis le feu avant de s'en aller.

Tirant encore plus sur le manche Harry les cacha des moldus en entrant dans les nuages et de tout mangemorts qui auraient pu être encore en train d'essayer de les trouver. Ils avaient déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes. Le Daily Prophet aurait tellement à écrire que ce n'en était même plus amusant. Quand ils eurent atteint une hauteur suffisante Harry essaya de trouver une voie libre, éloignée des nombreux nuages qui le détrempaient rapidement. N'en voyant pas il décida de ne se préoccuper que du froid et de réveiller Tonks, ce qui était bien plus important.

Après l'avoir sérieusement secouée il finit par lui crier dans l'oreille, faisant de son mieux pour la réveiller. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Il ne savait pas où ils les dirigeait et ils allaient vite, il ne pourrait certainement pas retrouver facilement le chemin du retour si il le souhaitait. Mais pour le moment c'était l'une des dernières places où il comptait se rendre. Maintenant ça devait grouillé d'Aurors et de reporters essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry était Vernon, son oncle. Si il était encore en vie il serait dangereux, surtout si Tonks ne se réveillait pas. Vernon briserait la nique d'Harry avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, considérant que tout était la faute de son anormal de neveu.

Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment retourner là bas de toute façon, il y avait de bien trop mauvais souvenirs.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que de nombreuses minutes aient passées, Harry essayant continuellement de réveiller Tonks. Encore et encore. Au final elle releva la tête soudainement quand il abandonna, tapant le menton d'Harry.

Elle regarda alentours, ne sachant pas où elle était et elle sembla le réaliser après un moment. 'Harry…' Dit-elle, surprise quand elle se retourna pour voir son visage. 'Nous sommes… ils… voler. Harry! Où sommes-nous ?!' Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces, agrippant le manche.

Harry accepta de le lâcher sans problème, ses mains étaient glacées et il se frotta le front. 'On s'éloigne de ceux qui nous poursuivent et ça n'a pas vraiment aidé quand tu t'es évanouie.' Cria-t-il en retour suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Le vent commençait à prendre de la force et tournoyait autour d'eux bruyamment la plupart du temps. 'Je ne sais exactement où nous sommes. Nous pourrions descendre et voir, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment cachés et je pense que nous perdrions la cape d'invisibilité si j'essayais de la sortir.' Continua-t-il en espérant qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

Le vent les secoua violement à nouveau, changeant leur direction pour la douzième fois. Harry avait essayé de l'éviter mais entre ses essais infructueux pour réveiller Tonks et ses efforts pour se maintenir plus ou moins chaud il n'avait pu très bien faire.

'… bonne… direction… nous sommes… l'ordre…' fut ce qu'entendit Harry de la réponse de Tonks.

Il n'allait pas lui demander de répéter parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'entendre de toute façon. Il la vit sortir sa baguette à nouveau et la secouer. Au même moment il sentit l'air se jeter sur lui à nouveau, l'électricité était à nouveau présente dans l'air. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la prévenir l'éclair les atteignit. Cette fois-ci ils ne l'évitèrent pas mais le reçurent de plein fouet. Il ferma les yeux mais même ainsi il ne voyait qu'une étendue blanche.

Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils survivraient pas miracle cette dois. Le balai ne sembla pas écouter ses prières et se mit à tournoyer  sauvagement, ne suivant aucun des ordres que Tonks lui donnait verbalement. Il pouvait la sentir bouger et rouvrit les yeux après que l'onde de choc lui ait traversé le corps. Mais c'était complètement différent, il était totalement désorienté et tout son corps comme endormi.

Quand il eut recouvré une partie de ses sens il vit Tonks essayant furieusement d'arrêter le balai, elle donna un coup de pied par l'arrière tout en tirant en même temps de toutes ses forces (un mouvement qui permettait normalement de stopper le balai en toute circonstance). Ca ne marcha pas, le balai continua à gagner de la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'ils traversent les nuages si rapidement qu'ils semblaient passer à travers couche après couche de glace fine comme du papier.

Tonks leva sa baguette et Harry la lui arracha avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'utiliser, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait de la magie les éclairs les attaquaient et il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire toucher à nouveau dans une situation déjà si précaire. C'était un miracle qu'ils soient encore en vie. Son mouvement sembla donner encore plus de vitesse au balai.

'Baisse-toi !' Hurla-t-il, reprenant le manche à Tonks et dirigeant le balai vers le sol. Tonks se laissa faire, s'aplatissant sur le balai jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent à la verticale. Le vent s'engouffrait dans le manteau d'Harry, essayant de le lui arracher. Rétrécissant l'ouverture de ses paupières Harry attendit encore et encore, essayant de sortir du piqué pile au bon moment, il avait appris cette technique de lui-même quand il avait passé de temps à s'entraîner seul sur son balai après l'avoir perdu pour la première fois en troisième année à cause d'Hermione. Le sol apparut, arrivant vers eux à plus de 300 km/h. Au dernier moment, Harry tira le balai de toutes ses forces le dirigeant directement sur le ciel.

Même si la manœuvre était violente et particulièrement dangereuse avec Tonks Harry fut capable de la réaliser à la perfection, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine du toit d'une maison.

Tout doucement Harry se laissa tomber sur le toit plat et pris quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle qu'il avait bloqué inconsciemment. Tonks descendit du balai à son tour et se tourna vers Harry avec un gigantesque sourire sur le visage. 'C'était incroyable. J'ai fait des choses stupides dans ma vie… mais ça c'était des émotions fortes. Il faudra que je te montre le Jacks un jour ou l'autre. Je suis certaine que tu vas adoré ça.'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' Demanda Harry soulagé que Tonks ne soit pas en colère contre lui pour son show de stupidité.

'C'est… en fait tu voles et tu… transplanes… mais… oh. Oublie ça, tu devras te contenter de le voir, c'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique bien. Tu devras apprendre à transplaner pour le faire en tout cas.

'Dommage que je ne sache pas comment faire. Je ne peux pas apprendre non plus, on n'est pas autorisés avant d'avoir l'âge légal.' Harry répondit rapidement, il souhaitait apprendre bien des choses mais il ne pouvait se les enseigner lui-même à l'école car Hermione ne le laisserait pas faire et l'été il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire de la magie si il comptait retourner à Poudlard.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos comme une rafale s'engouffra sous son manteau. Il faisait très froid et il avait besoin de trouver un lieu sûr et ce le plus tôt possible.

'Hey.' Entendirent-ils venant du devant de la maison. Harry et Tonks regardèrent out deux vers le bas et virent un homme les fixant du regard.

'Salut !' Lui répondit joyeusement Tonks, faisant signe de la main et souriant à l'inconnu. Harry secoua la tête, un moldu n'apprécierait pas d'avoir des gens sur son toit. Surtout parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas comment ils étaient arrivés là.

'Vous faites quoi là haut. ?!' Demanda l'homme. Puis, s'en attendre de réponse il sortit un petit objet noir de sa poche. 'Je vais appeler la police !' Puis il se mit à appuyer dessus.

Harry regarda Tonks, légèrement effrayé, avoir la police impliquée n'était pas vraiment souhaitable. Le gars parlait déjà à quelqu'un quand Harry regarda en arrière. Tonks regardait vers le bas, intéressée. 'C'est quoi ce qu'il a ?'

'Tonks. Nous ferions mieux de partir. Nous ne voulons pas que la police moldue soit impliquée, n'est-ce pas ?'

Elle nia de la tête rapidement et se alla de l'autre côté du toit, où l'homme ne pouvait pas les voir. 'Nous ferions mieux de partir dans ce cas.' Dit-elle, montant sur le balai devant Harry à nouveau.

Le vent s'était relevé, et quoi que fit Tonks elle ne pouvait les empêcher d'être touchés par la pluie quand elle recommença à tomber. Il faisait froid et Harry était totalement trempé quelques instants après. Le manteau, déjà humide, mais offrant une protection ne faisait maintenant que le rendre plus froid tandis qu'ils chevauchaient dans les airs.

Harry frissonna de nombreuses fois et essaya de se pelotonner pour garder autant de chaleur que possible. Tonks de son côté les maintenaient juste en dessous des nuages pour essayer de voir où ils allaient. Il n'était pas sûr si elle savait où elle les menait ou non mais elle était aux commandes et il n'avait pas le moindre indice.

'Il fait froid.' Murmura Harry après qu'un certain temps ait passé. Un spasme intense secoua son corps et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner pendant une longue période. Il ne s'entendait pas parler ou il aurait réalisé que c'était inutile. Les paroles qu'il émettait étaient tellement amoindries qu'il était difficile de savoir qu'il parlait du tout.

Le spasme passa et pour un moment Harry relaxa. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais la fois suivant son esprit fut aussi atteint. Il se sentait léger et ensuite il lui sembla que tout ce réchauffait autour de lui. En dessous les lumières paraissaient belles et la chaleur le remplit encore plus. Il regarda les lumières et elles l'attirèrent en clignotant. Elles étaient magnifiques et plus il les regardait et plus il voulait s'en rapprocher. Tonks ne descendait pas par contre et Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en approcher d'ici peu et décida donc d'y aller seul, il n'avait pas besoin de Tonks après tout.

Comme il glissait du balai Tonks, aussi endormie qu'elle l'était, fut capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de le sentir. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'arrêter, tenant ses bras proches d'elle. Mais même elle ne pouvait pas le tenir suffisamment dans ce temps humide et il recommença à glisser. Elle hurla dans le vent, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, espérant qu'il se réveillerait. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'il n'était pas endormi. Ses actions par contre furent suffisantes et éveillèrent une part de son esprit à la réalité de leur situation.

'Tu sais.' Murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tonks et parlant directement dans son oreille. 'Tu es vraiment gentille avec moi, pas comme les autres adultes. Peut-être devrais tu leur donner des leçons ou quelque chose.' Sa voix était juste assez forte et il était juste suffisamment près pour que Tonks l'entende malgré le vent mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait.

Elle identifia immédiatement ce qu'il avait et le serra plus fort. 'Tu es en hypothermie.' Dit-elle, espérant qu'il garderait les idées claires un peu plus longtemps. Elle était en train d'essayer de repérer où ils étaient et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se dirigeaient réellement. Le sort qu'elle connaissait n'était pas utilisable car, Dieu sait comment, les éclairs les prenaient pour cible dès qu'ils utilisaient la magie.

L'entraînement d'Auror lui revint, elle se rappela avoir lu des informations sur les choses comme l'hypothermie. Elle savait qu'elle était mieux protégée pour de nombreuses raisons, principalement le fait qu'elle avait un corps complètement unique et il fallait bien plus de stress que seulement du froid pour qu'il commence à dysfonctionner.

'Nous allons nous arrêter. Je ne suis pas sûre exactement où nous allons actuellement.'

Ce qu'elle disait n'aidait pas du tout Harry car il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ces paroles. Son esprit recommença à se laisser aller, directement vers les lumières étincelantes en dessous d'eux. Ils s'en rapprochaient et elles semblaient encore plus magiques de près. Harry était ensorcelé et se laissa aller à nouveau, essayant de mieux les voir.

Cette fois-ci Tonks ne le sentit pas bouger et seulement quand l'arrière du balai perdit du poids elle comprit ce qui ce passait. Elle se retrouva à presque glisser hors du balai vers l'avant elle aussi avant qu'elle n'ait pu compenser la perte du poids d'Harry. Après avoir repris le contrôle du balai elle piqua droit sur Harry à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Harry de son côté était dans une sorte de torpeur, il tombait mais n'avait aucune idée du péril. Il se retrouva à flotter dans les airs, avec les lumières se rapprochant de plus en plus vite. Il n'entendit pas Tonks l'appeler en vain, il ne sentit pas le vent s'engouffré après lui et essayer d'empêcher Tonks de l'atteindre.

Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas loin du sol du tout et Tonks n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour l'attraper. Elle l'avait presque rejoint quand le sol devint trop proche pour s'arrêter avant de l'atteindre de toute façon. Ses mains engourdies essayèrent d'attraper Harry. Mais la combinaison de sa main humide et glissant et de l'attache mauvaise ne permirent que de le ralentir légèrement avant qu'il ne continue sa chute. Pendant un bref instant il disparut de la vue de Tonks mais un **_splash_ s'ensuivit la recouvrant d'un voile d'eau froide. Elle ne fut pas capable d'arrêter son piqué et eu bientôt rejoint Harry dans l'eau noire.**

Le choc la paralysa momentanément mais elle fut bientôt à la surface de nouveau, se maintenant la tête hors de l'eau avec difficulté. 'HARRY.' Cria-t-elle de tout ses poumons, espérant qu'il avait encore suffisamment d'esprit pour pouvoir nager. Elle rechercha dans les ténèbres autour d'elle pour un signe quelconque de lui, écoutant pour entendre le moindre bruit signifiant qu'il avait percé la surface. Il n'y eut aucun signe. Désespérée elle ressortit sa baguette, inquiète que si elle ne le trouvait pas rapidement il mourrait.

Juste avant qu'elle n'utilise sa baguette elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Lâchant sa baguette et se dévêtissant de la majeure partie de ses vêtements elle plongea à la verticale, ses mains battant frénétiquement à la recherche d'Harry. Elle attrapa une main immobile et la suivit jusqu'au reste du corps. Ensuite, l'enserrant dans ses bras elle poussa de toutes ses forces contre le fond de la piscine.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le bord. Avec un regain d'énergie elle put le tirer hors de la piscine et l'allonger sur le bord. Ses mains cherchèrent sur son cou pour son pouls. Mais elle n'en trouva point. Il ne respirait pas non plus. Instinctivement elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette qui gisait actuellement au fond de la piscine. Quand elle ne la trouva pas son entraînement d'Auror lui donna des alternatives. Se penchant sur lui et se concentrant de son mieux elle commença à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Les Aurors étaient formés à toute les possibilités de premiers soins, magiques ou non. Tonks improvisa un tant soit peu en se servant de la technique qu'elle avait essayé d'enseigner à Harry plus tôt ce jour là et poussant un peu de magie dans chaque poussée de ses mains et chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle forçait en lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps ainsi pour obtenir un pouls à nouveau, faible et lent mais un pouls tout de même. Elle le mit sur le côté tandis qu'il toussait l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Ses yeux restèrent fermés quand elle le sera dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il soit encore en vie.

Un léger souffle pouvait être entendu pendant que Tonks lui murmurait que tout irait bien. Ensuite elle le rallongea délicatement et regarda autour d'eux, essayant de comprendre où ils étaient et par quel miracle une piscine était là. Elle devait l'amener à l'intérieur et le réchauffait rapidement ou ses efforts serraient pour rien.

*~*

Fin du chapitre 2

Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant les nouveaux chapitres arriveront toutes les une semaine ou deux (quelque part entre les deux mais j'essayerais de les poster le week-end c'est plus pratique pour beaucoup. A priori ce sera une semaine mais bon avec le boulot vous verrez bien.

Réponse aux reviews :

Shadow Boy : Merci pour ton enthousiasme

Shadox : Je te promets qu'elle est bien, attend la suite y'a des chapitres que j'ai hâte de traduire. Merci.

(t'inkiet moi aussi en général j'ai pas grand-chose à dire c'est pourkoi malgré le nb de fic que je lis je ne review pas très souvent. Mais bon toi n'hésites pas ça fait bien plaisir et ça motives !)

Malco : Je suis content que ça te plaise. Ma fanfiction perso ne sera pas pour tout de suite j'ai envie d'avancer d'abord la trad comme ça j'ai le temps de bien penser à la mienne. Eh oui les H/T sont plutôt sympa même si pas du tout évidentes et le perso de Tonks est vraiment cool a développer.

Dumati : Merci et ne t'inquiètes pas je fais ce que je peux.

Wynzar : Ca vient, ça vient faut pas être trop pressé (^_^)

Poukska : Merci, moi aussi j'aime bien les histoires avec Tonks (sinon je perdrais pas mon temps à faire ça !)

Agadou : Merci pour ta proposition, je n'ai pas pu te contacter avant donc j'upload, tant pis pour les autres. Lol, en tout cas même si c'est en ligne tu peux les corriger et me les renvoyer je modifierais ensuite sur le site.

Luna : Merci.

Kathleen l'elfe : Merci beaucoup. Tu sais moi l'anglais je suis devenu bon en lisant les fics sur ff alors… MDR

meestyk_lay : comme tu peux le constater j'ai été rapide. Pour ce qui est du suspense j'ai faillit couper ce chapitre pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche mais bon comme c'était pas le cas à l'origine je me suis dit que j'allais pas faire le batard.

Ptite Elfe : Merci et j'espère que ça continue à te plaire.

Lisez bien car certains éléments ne sont pas la par hasard. @+


End file.
